


Fashion Forward

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Riko lands a job modeling for the fallen angel, Yohane.





	

_…Is this the place?_

Riko looked up from her phone to see where her directions had led her. She found herself in a narrow alley, staring down an undoubtedly heavy metal door. She lightly rapped on the door.

“Um…hello? I’m looking for Y-Yo-ha-ne…?” She fumbled with the unusual name.

_Geez, why am I even here_

Chika and You were a handful for sure, sending a fake modeling profile, complete with embarrassing headshots of Riko, to a modeling agency. It was a funny prank at first, until she actually got a call back. A fashion designer, Yohane apparently, was looking for someone to model her newest creations. Of course, Chika and You, not wanting to abandon the prank, forced Riko to accept the job.

Yohane would surely be looking for an experienced model, she mused. Riko was quite the opposite, in fact, she was absolutely terrified about showing off her body to others. She sighed. Maybe this could be an opportunity to break out of her comfort zone a little.

 

The door creaked open, revealing a young woman with long brown locks and a gentle smile on her face.

“You must be Riko! Right this way, Miss, Yoshiko is expecting you.” She motioned for Riko to come in, offering a supplementary bow. “I’m Hanamaru, Yoshiko’s assistant.”

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you,” Riko replied, returning the brunette’s bow. “I’m sorry, I thought ‘Yohane’ was her name?”

The young woman chuckled. “Yoshiko’s a bit of an oddball, but you’ll find out that out soon enough.”

Riko followed Hanamaru through the small studio, not quite satisfied with the answer she’d been given. The studio was quite dreary, everything was gray and bleak; to the untrained eye, it didn’t look like a studio at all. The chipper Hanamaru certainly didn’t look like she belonged either.

The two arrived at a closed door at the end of the hall. Hanamaru knocked on the door, “Yoshiko, the model from the agency is here.”

Riko braced herself. After seeing the studio and hearing Hanamaru’s warning, she wasn’t sure what kind of character would appear through that door.

The sound of footsteps grew louder, accompanied by the muffled yells from a woman on the other side.

“It’s Yohane! How many times do I have to tell you? YO-HA-N-----”

The door swung open as Riko’s eyes met those of Yohane, who was too startled by the sudden appearance of the redhead in front of her to finish her sentence. Yohane had bright violet eyes, mysterious in their own way, but a brilliant complement to her dark hair. The two locked eyes until Hanamaru’s kind gaze politely interrupted them.

Yohane spoke with a slight red hue in her cheeks, “A-ahem. Um, welcome to the studio. Lily, was it?”

Riko reciprocated the blunette’s embarrassment, “A-ah, actually it’s Riko…”

“R-right! S-sorry. Come, I’ll show you around…” Yohane motioned to Hanamaru, who bowed to Riko and left the two alone.

Riko followed Yohane into the room where she was met with a barrage of fabrics: dark blues, reds, purples - what would otherwise be gloomy colors shined vibrantly compared to the rest of the studio. As she looked around she noticed a single sewing machine, dozens of racks of outfits, and a small photoshoot area. It was actually quite impressive that Yohane could manage such an operation.

“So, what do you think?” Yohane turned back to gauge her visitor’s reaction.

“It’s amazing…” Riko stated, in awe.

“Isn’t it?” Yohane agreed, smugly. “I sewed all these outfits by hand! Unfortunately, Zuramaru grew tired of modeling for me, so that’s where you come in.”

Riko felt the need to interject. “Well...I’m not actually really a model,” she stated. “I’m probably not the right person for the job, plus I definitely don’t have the figure to be a model and---”

Yohane was unfazed. “Nonsense, Lily, you don’t need experience to be a model. Besides…” she mumbled, turning slightly red, “y-you have a lovely figure…”

The redhead found herself blushing like an idiot once more as uncomfortable silence filled the room.

“O-of course,” Yohane broke the silence, “Zuramaru’s got you beat in the chest department, but that shouldn’t be too big of an issue.” She flashed a cheeky grin, glad to move on from her embarrassing attempt at a compliment.

Riko chuckled to herself. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

It was a couple days later that Riko was called in to model her first outfit. She wasn’t sure what kind of clothes she’d be modeling, she’d only gotten a glimpse of the outfits in the studio during her last visit.

“So, what do you think, Lily?” Yohane held up a dark dress with frilly white accents. A large black blow adorned the front.

_I think my name’s actually Riko to be honest_

Riko looked hesitantly at the sleeveless dress. It was certainly not something she was used to wearing. It was, in a word, quite gothic looking.

_I guess it’s…kinda cute?_

“This is part of my new line, ‘Fallen Angel’, pretty neat, huh?” Yohane moved her hand in a scissor-like fashion, covering her violet eye in the process.

_Ah, so she’s one of those girls_

Yohane’s antics elicited a smile out of the redhead. It was kinda cute seeing her get all worked up about her designs.

Riko headed to try the dress on. Yohane had painstakingly gotten her measurements during the last visit, so she wasn’t surprised when the dress fit perfectly. She looked in the mirror before heading back to show an anxious Yohane.

_Huh, this is actually pretty cute_

The redhead walked out to find Yohane staring holes into her with those violet eyes. “So pretty…” she whispered, just within earshot of her model. “Ahem, I mean, looks good, nice job.”

Riko laughed, trying to contain the spread of red in her cheeks.

_Why are you complimenting me, you’re the one who made the outfit_

The rest of the day consisted of more of the same. Riko would try out a new outfit, and Yohane would gawk at her before both of them would look away with shame. Every now and then Yohane would make adjustments to the outfits, all while Riko was wearing them. She could feel her heart beat faster as Yohane closed in on her chest to take a measurement, or when she felt Yohane’s breath on the back of her neck as she placed pins in the dress. It was an uncomfortable situation no doubt. Riko had been fine modeling the clothes, it was just when Yohan got close to her---

_No no no, don’t go there Riko_

The two plopped down onto the ground, backs against the wall. They were exhausted after a day of hard work and accidental flirting. Yohane offered Riko a bottle of water, which she accepted without hesitation.

The two sat quietly for a while, Riko finally feeling the need to break the silence: “So, how’d you come up with the fallen angel theme?” She glanced over at the bluenette, who wore a melancholic expression. “Ah sorry, did I say something out of line?” Riko quickly added.

“Oh no, don’t worry about it,” Yohane reassured her. “I’ve always had that side of me. You know the one that’s still stuck in eighth grade.” She smiled weakly.  “I’m just that girl who’s obsessed with darkness and angels and stuff. This is the only way I can really hold onto that part of me these days…”

The redhead felt her heartstrings tug upon hearing the sadness and sincerity behind Yohane’s confession. “I think it’s endearing,” she offered. “You’re so passionate and so full of ideas, and the final results show that.” She smiled, “It’s an honor to be able to bring your designs to life.”

A stream of tears gently trickled down the cheek of the dark-haired girl. “Lily…thank you…”

* * *

“Guess what, guess what!” Yohane tugged at Riko’s sleeve, unable to wait for her response. “A magazine wants to do a feature article on me!”

Riko was surprised. She had gathered that Yohane had a small following, but wasn’t aware how popular she had gotten. “What kind of article are they writing?”

“They just want to do a piece about my latest line.”

“That’s the fallen angel line, right?”

“Nope! I’ve actually been working on something new!” she beamed.

_Great, this’ll be good_

 

“C’mon, Lily, it’s just an outfit!” Yohane whined.

“There is _no_ way I’m wearing something that scandalous,” Riko retorted. She had taken one look at the outfit and decided she couldn’t comply. This so called “Little Devil” theme that Yohane had come up with easily would’ve taken Riko straight to hell. The short red skit barely covered her crotch nor her behind as the frilly bandeau did little to cover her midriff. A pair of long fishnet stockings accompanied the outfit, as various rhinestones and flowers studded the rest of the fabric. To top it all off, a sparkling headdress, complete with devil horns to go with the wings attached to the back of the top.

“This is our chance, Lily! I just know people will eat this up! Pleeease!” Yohane clasped her hands together in prayer.

The outfit would certainly attract a lot of attention, perhaps not for the right reasons though, Riko mused. This was Yohane though, Riko couldn’t let her down. “Fine! I’ll do it! But after this it’s back to normal outfits!”

“Yay! Thanks, Lily!”

“It’s Riko!!”

 

Riko nervously adjusted her skirt as she prepared for the photoshoot. Out of all the outfits to make her magazine debut in, it had to be this one.

_But I have to admit, Yohane’s a damn good designer_

She stepped out onto the tarp where a mesmerizing gothic set await her. Yohane had definitely gone all out for this one. Riko approached the golden, velvety couch that sat as the focal point of the set.

“Alright Lily, just like we practiced.” Yohane was behind the camera, giving her a reassuring smile. Riko nodded, and sat cautiously on the couch. “Give me your sexiest pose!”

Riko repositioned herself as best she could and offered a crooked smile to the camera. She could feel the corner of her mouth quivering, beads of sweat running down her forehead. She was quite obviously flustered and struggling with her role. The redhead took a deep breath before trying again.

“She’s too nervous…” Yohane muttered to herself. “Lily! Take five, I’ll be right back!” Yohane ran off, leaving a stunned Riko to herself.

_I ruined it, it’s all my fault…_

Before she knew it, the door burst open.

“I, the fallen angel, Yohane, have descended! Muahaha!”

There stood Yohane, her outfit mirroring Riko’s, a matching devil outfit. She joined Riko on the couch. “There’s no need to be nervous, Lily, I’ll play along with you!” She motioned to Hanamaru who had trailed behind her, taking her spot behind the camera.

“Yocchan…”

“Follow my lead, ok?” She gave a wink to the blushing redhead, whose heart beat furiously in her chest.

Despite Yohane’s actions doing little to calm her down, Riko was able to compose herself and do the shoot with the fallen angel. From the silly expressions to the lewd poses, Riko could tell Yohane was enjoying herself, which made the whole thing that much more fun. She had Riko under her spell, and Riko could do nothing but gladly go along with it.

“Nice job you guys, I think we’ve got enough shots!” Hanamaru waved at the pair from behind the camera.

Yohane flashed Riko a devilish grin. “Good work, my little demon.” She laughed, effectively breaking out of her character. “Honestly, you were great today, Lily.” Yohane leaned in, placing a kiss on Riko’s cheek before turning away abruptly, electing to flee the scene before seeing the astonished look on Riko’s face.

* * *

The summer rays beat down on the redhead as she entered the convenience store on the way to work.

_Hmm, what kind of drink am I in the mood for---_

Riko stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed a familiar face on the magazine rack. Her face grew incomprehensibly red upon further confirmation.

_Wait a minute…that’s…_

There she was, on the cover of the magazine, with Yohane’s kiss documented for all to see.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a thing about fashion or photoshoots or anything tbh


End file.
